How would you feel?
by HailingSnowStorm
Summary: A classical Tallest tell Zim stories, but little do they know that crushing this Irken's giant ego will be the downfall of their empire. ZaGr, DaTr. GaMf Possible rating change.


**Hello! I've adopted this story from Shadowrend, minor details were made to it. I wanted it a bit longer. I will also be reviving my other story, spring break is in a day and I have nothing better to do. Anywho, I own no characters blah blah blah. **

_Flash back- _

_Zim entered his base after a long day at the pitiful earth training camp they call skool. He tossed his contacts and wig aside and called his ditsy SIR unit._

_"GIR!"_

_Two cyan eyes peered from under the couch, the robot quickly maneuvered towards his master eager to see his master. _

_"Yes Mastah?!"_

_"How are my plans filled of horrible doom coming along!"_

_The robot thought for a moment before pulling a coloring book out of his head. He flipped to his favorite picture before presenting it to his master. _

_"Here it is!"_

_"Um GIR, what is this..?"_

_"It's a pretty princess!"_

_Zim rubbed the non-exsistant bridge of his nose then said, "GIR listen to me very carefully If you ever want to conquer this ball of FILTH, we have to focus and you have to listen to the ALMIGHTY ZIM!"_

_The robot cocked his head to the side before pulling out waffles he'd made earlier._

_"Mastah you didn't finish breakfast! That's the most important meal of the day ,here!" GIR pushed a batch of soggy waffles into Zim's hands before he skipped away into the depths of the base._

_Zim sighed and muttered,"Why do I even bother."_

_He paused for a moment before heading towards the computer room. When ther, he placed paper on the computer platform and began drawing the design of the earth. In biology he discovered humans needed water to live. Perhaps if he replaced all the water with poop-soda he could end the disgusting hyuman filth and finally be worshiped for the great invader that he is. Zim was in the middle of finding poop-soda resources when the computer announced, _

_"Transmission from the Massive incoming, high priority." Now Zim, who normally called the Massive, had the Massive calling him. A HIGH PRIORITY call none the less. Beaming, antennae wiggling in salute and pleasure, Zim opened the channel, to see Red scowling, and purple Smirking. "Hello my Almighty Tallest, Zim reporting!"_

_"Yes... Zim this is purely a business call. We have something urgent to inform you of", Purple said while continuing to bear the devilish smirk on his face._

_Zim gazed at the screen with a dumbfounded look on his face, but then bowed and said, "I know what you're going to say my tallest. Because of my amazingness, you request that I return to Irk-"_

_The tallest, the technicians and the drones doubled-over in laughter. Zim, who was completely unaware of what was so funny, laughed right along with them. _

_"Yes my Tallest i'm aware that i'm humorous, but what is it I needed to be informed of?"_

_"Pur, I think we've dragged this little joke on far enough, please hurry this along." Red said, wiping tears from his eyes._

_"Hurry what, my Tallest?" Zim asked._

_Tired of waiting Red answered, "Zim, have you noticed the transmissions randomly dropping?_

_"Yes, But I thou-"_

_"They were purposely dropped. Have you noticed the armada still hasn't come to assist you?"_

_"I thought the might have gotten lost..?"_

_The Tallest both chuckled at this. "No Zim, they were never even coming."_

_"Incase you wern't aware, we hate you. You're a menace. Everything you touch you destroy. It's a wonder Earth is still in tact."_

_"Just barely..", the computer muttered._

_"You're a worthless,defective,exile-"_

_"Not to mention food drone", chirped Pur._

_"-who always seems to manage to survive. We sent you to HOBO 13 in hopes of your demise, not anything else Zim. That worthless piece of junk you call a SIR unit is made of garbage. Literally. Also that planet you call Earth, wasn't even suppose to be there. When we sent you out in space it was in hopes that you would die. You destroyed Irk, you killed the previous Tallest and you still have the audacity to call yourself an Irken. Do us a favor and kill yourself. End transmission. "_

_Zim had his eyes downcast and his lekku flat aganist his head. His breaths came out labored and he let of a strangled cry before falling to the floor sobbing. Maybe he could try and-_

_'No', a voice in his head cried, 'you're a defective and should be honored to end yourself as a last duty to your Tallest.' _

_Suicide was a taboo on Irk. It wasn't mentioned and was punishable by torture if an Irken even mentioned it. Those who went through with it, were erased from irken history and every living irken's pak. It was even questionable if the Tallest mentioned it. _

_Zim crumpled to the floor and cried. _

_"Mastah you're leaking!", shrieked a voice from behind him._

_The robot approached the sad irken and hugged him. "I like hugz when I leak! Are you sad about the mission? I can always find another princess to color!"_

_Zim forced a smile and muttered, "No GIR, it's okay." Zim picked himself up off the floor and walked into the "bathroom", where he cried until his PAK shut down to recharge. _

_End_

2 years.

He figured it had been 2 years since he learned the truth.

Two filthy Earthy years.

Of course, Earth seemed to not be quite as filthy anymore.

Gir and Minimoose acted like nothing changed, and Skooge recently came to stay. Zim had figured out he was a defect as well. Zim had changed quite drastically.

He slept normally, on account of his Pak systems not being regulated by the Control Brain, had built an slight immunity to water. It still burn't him of course, but it was a manageable sting. It no longer made him smoke up. He also grew over the years. He stood a proud 5.8ft The dense gravity had quite an effect on his bones.

These changes had not gone unnoticed by Gaz, who had finally destroyed all her Vampire piggy's.

She observed him getting pelted with projectiles and harsh words from other students. Freak, she thought, until one freshman had decided to be funny to throw beans at Zim's face. Now normal Zim would have simply screamed at the freshman, but this Zim wiped his face clean and simply attempted to leave the cafeteria.

Now, that surprised Gaz, usually he'd rant on about how he was superior to them. Dib, who recently gained popularity took action. "Pussy!"he shouted, his face twisted to disgust, "Turn around and fight!"

Zim, whose face bore no emotion until now, smirked and said,"So be it, scum."

Gaz's eyes shot wide open. The only person that had ever used that much venom in their voice was her.

Now interested, she counted to see if Zim would do anything further.

Dib did. He closed the space between them by throwing a punch at Zim, who simply caught it, before punching Dib with enough force to send him into the wall. Satisfied, with Dib's pathetic appearance on the floor, Zim turned and walked out of the cafeteria with a lost look in his eye. He left for the day, and Gaz was thoroughly confused. What had HAPPENED to him?

It was getting harder and harder for Zim to complete each day. His base came into view, and he sighed. His base had also remained unchanged, once again, leaving him an outcast. Outcast, Zim thought, what makes me an Outcast? His antennae fell flat against his head as he entered the only thing he could truly call home.


End file.
